


Fix it

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd almost forgotten she was wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it

She supposes she just forgot it was there, what with having to focus immediately on pushing buttons and then hanging on for dear life. Then she was falling, and oh god THE Devil had been right, she was going to die.

Then, as usual, Rose Tyler refused to bow to the inevitable and almost without thinking, she pushed the button still around her neck, she crashed into the floor on the other side, heard her Mum shriek as she slid along the floor and then, refusing to focus on anything else, she pressed he button again.

The pressure was back, but she’d rolled a bit on the other side, so when the void started pulling her in, a white converse appeared in her line of sight, and she latched on, grinning up at the Doctor’s stunned face.

Barely a second or so later and the breach closed, leaving the two of them where they were, breathless and gasping.

Rose slowly got her fingers to let go of the Doctor’s leg, and rolled over onto her back, deciding to postpone standing for a few hours.

The next thing she knew, a rather or excited time lord was pulling her up, into his arms, chanting her name over and over again and peppering her face with kisses. Energy surged through as it fully hit that she’d done it, she’d stayed. Just like she promised and she flung her arms around him, kissing back and eventually their lips found one another and that kiss was not a simple peck.


End file.
